dmvfandomcom-20200216-history
Maryland/Point System
When it comes to tallying traffic points, this is the one time you might hope you are shut out. If you keep your driving record clean of infractions from the get-go, you can save a lot of money in the long run. The way some people rack up the points, which equal monetary fines and an insurance rate rise, you just might be looking at saving enough for the kid's college fund or that addition you always wanted for the house. Maryland takes driving safety and the rules of the road very seriously. It is apparent by the programs installed to curb bad driving habits before they cause more havoc. Preventive measures are part of our daily life, from brushing your teeth to drinking milk in order to grow taller, and the state views its programs no differently. How it works In Maryland, each moving violation offense is assessed a number (or point value) from one to 12. You must be convicted of the offense for the points to go into effect on your driving record. The higher the number, the more weight the offense has against your record (and ultimately your bank account). These amassed points for infractions remain on your driving record indefinitely. But the real measure of how well you're doing is simply what you've accrued for the past two years at any time. Three to four points over the course of a two-year period will result in the MVA issuing a written caution. The warning is just a heads-up that accruing another infraction will result in more stern measures.Amass five to seven points in a two-year period and the MVA will insist you sign up for a Points System Conference (PSC) and/or attend a Driver Improvement Program (DIP). The programs are offered by various third-party providers across the state and the fees vary with each. When you tally eight to 11 points in a two-year time frame, you might start questioning whether you are becoming a detriment to the road. You will have plenty of time to ponder because, at this point, your license will be suspended by the MVA. Hitting the high-water mark, or accruing at least 12 points in a two-year period, will result in the MVA sending out a "notice of revocation." You will be asked to relinquish your license to an MVA office and once the revocation period expires you'll have to apply for a new license. What you may deem as rather strict punishment, the state sees as concern for the greater good. So when you tip the total at as little as three points gathered in a two-year period, you most likely will see a form of action taken, albeit not a harsh one. Exceed that by much more and watch out―you just might end up enrolled in driving reform school. Points per Offenses * Driving under the influence of alcohol or drugs - 12 * Driving while impaired by alcohol or drugs - 12 * Unlawful use of your driver's license - 12 * Loaning or borrowing a driver's license - 12 * Speeding (9 miles per hour (MPH) or less) - 1''' * Speeding (10 MPH and over) - '''2 * Speeding (30 MPH and over) - 5''' * Driving without a license - '''5 * Speed contests (AKA Racing) - 5''' * Driving alone with a permit - '''5 * Driving without proof of insurance - 5''' * Reckless driving - '''2 * Driving with a suspended license - 3''' * Failure to stop at a red light - '''2 * Failure to stop for a school bus - 2''' * Improper turn - '''1 * Clicking off your lights to evade identification - 8''' * Failure to yield - '''1 Category:Maryland Category:Entering a do not enter (at certain times) area